sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Early Spammers
MetroPolice MetroPolice frequently spammed the Sporum, with pictures from Youtube Poop versions of Zelda: The Faces of Evil and Hotel Mario. He frequently edited the pictures so they would be as offensive as possible, although his editing skills were very bad, and he usually had to rely on Black_Ice or someone else to make higher-quality spam pics like the one on the right. He is the dumb brawn of the BlackIce/MetroPolice pair, simply posting random picspam. He is of unknown age and claims to be from Mongolia, and in pictures appears to be rather fat. Real Alts Metro has returned four times to spam the Sporums. *MetroPolice *MetroPolice2nd *FakeMetroPolice Suspected Alts No one knows if these are Impersonators, Cronies, or Metro himself. *MetroPolize *MetroDeath *5porebook *MR_GOD_SPAMMER (Latest incarnation) Impersonators The three Metroclones were cronies of Metro's who he brought with him from YTP/4chan/whatever when he attacked the Sporum. Metropolice08 was someone inspired by Metro. *MetroPolice3rd *MetroPolice4th *MetroPolice5th *metropolice08 (really RegularSpode) The_Black_Ice The_Black_Ice was by every definition a troll of the sporum, and spammish in his entirety Many people may have mocked Black Ice for his flaming or spam, or even his derailing of threads. But he did know how to own n00bs like Sean1111 (who he later impersonated). He frequently calls himself "Jinjithillion Decanorinhestron Crocrullith Alsori Oriontivus IV" and he came from the EAUK forums a month after Spore was released. It is now theorised that BlackIce and the infamous spammer Lolicont are the same person, as first put forward by Thomas1134. He is the mastermind in the BlackIce/MetroPolice pair. MetroPolice is his brainless lackey, but not his only lackey. He spends too much time on 4chan, where even the masses of Anonymous despise him. Many times, The_Black_Ice has tried to be normal, but failed. Alts * Red Revenger * Iceoverblack * BlackIceV * FrozenN***** * Black_Ice666 * BlackishSortaIce Impersonators Bice too has had impersonators, although some of them may have been friends of his. *WaffenIceIce *SanitariumofIce *BlackIce_132 - posted much as a regular spammer would, with generally annoying, failed, and/or offensive posts. However, this user once posted a line stating that persons with mental disabilities should be burned. This gives credence to the theory that this user is an alternate account of Green43HBall, and S&S troll, as both accounts hold similar views.. RegularSpode RegularSpode was buddies with BlackIce and MetroPolice (who he once impersonated). He was smart, and warned his friends when to pretend to be normal so that the SMs wouldn't catch them. RegularSpode was less friendly to the spammer Claw Reacher who he flamed his fellow troll and made spam threads about him. He was also known to make Spam Roleplays in order to troll Claw Reacher and spam about Grand Theft Auto. RS posted twitter-like threads about his life. He was concerned about being banned, and frequently made mercy threads, which eventually failed. The Sporum Mafia Declaration THE SPORUM '' ''MAFIA DECLARATION Hear me, Maxis.From this hour onward,this sporum will be plunged into chaos,if you do not heed my words and scrap this unruly system of rating.I call upon my Mafia agents to one-star every single post,in this Sporum,until we get what we want.I promise you.Sporumers,that I will get this Karma system abolished by the 15th of August..... Heed my words,Maxis. -RS Blackbird's Response Harassing other users and spamming the forums is not the appropriate way to ask for a change for forum systems. Please take another look at our forum guidelines: • No personal attacks: don't flame, troll, insult, harass, threaten, rant • No advertising/spamming • Do not create multiple threads for one topic or post your thread in every category Kirby-Chan Kirby-chan is a spammer/troll that claims she is Kawaii. One of the older-generation spammers from the era of BlackIce and co., Kirby-Chan returned for about an hour using the alt 'Kirby-Ch4n' when she was mentioned on a thread in August 2010, not long after the Great Spam Attack of Friday 13th August. She only created two topics, which consisted of inappropriate well known copypasta stories. She was banned shortly thereafter. Category:Sporum members Category:Spammers